Weasley Is My King
by PrettyWithAJadedPistol
Summary: Ron is outside wandering in the snow after his first failed attempt at being the Gryffindor Keeper. Hermione worries. RHr.


**Weasley Is My King**

**By PrettyWithAJadedPistol**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: Ron/Hermione**

**_Disclaimer:_** Unfortunately, Harry Potter, his friends, and his world were not my brilliant idea. It was all J.K.

**_A/N:_** This is kind of a sequel to "Weasley Is Our King." It's basically the same plot, only from Hermione's point of view instead of Ron's. However, I'm not going to use dialogue from the book in this story. Not in the mood. I'm just going to use my own. And if you by any earthly chance haven't read OotP, you shouldn't read this because of, yep, you guessed it, slight spoilers. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, I'm worried about Ron."

"I am too, but I'm sure he'll come back soon. I mean, the only place he can end up is in the common room."

"But what if he doesn't come back? What if he just stays out there in the snow all night?"

"Trust me Hermione, if Ron had a choice, he'd rather mope about in the common room then mope about in the freezing cold."

"I suppose you're right."

Harry's reassurance didn't stop me from worrying. I am perfectly aware that given the choice Ron would rather come back to the common room for warmth and comfort then to walk around listlessly outside in the cold like a stupid prat. However, I don't think Ron is in his normal state of mind, which scares me.

He was so determined; and at the same time so frightened. I could see it in his eyes. Of course Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins didn't help matters much by singing that stupid song. If there was a way I could hex Malfoy a thousand times over without getting detention, I would do it in a second. No one does that to one of my friends.

Especially to a friend that I happen to care about immensely.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

I glance over, noticing the anxiety etched into Harry's face. I smile, and nod.

"I'll be fine once Ron gets back."

He nods and goes back to staring into the fire. I continue to watch him, wishing I could ease the burden on his shoulders. Voldemort has returned to power, which makes Harry's day to day life more perilous than it was before. I try to be the best friend I can be to him.

Between the two of them, most people would say that it would be more likely for Harry and me to be in love rather than me and Ron. Harry and I don't argue all the time, and there has always seemed to be a more genuine bond between us. Why would people think that Ron and I were meant to be together when all we do is argue and glare at each other?

To tell you the truth, I honestly don't understand it myself. We fight all the time over silly, meaningless things, and still here I am, nursing an infatuation for none other than Ronald Weasley.

Well, maybe I'm exaggerating; about the bickering anyway. Why would I have any sort of feelings for him if we couldn't get along at all?

Oh, I hope he gets back soon. Look at me, I'm pacing now. Just bloody wonderful.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" I answer him a bit tartly.

"I was just wondering why you're pacing."

"I'm just anxious. It'll pass."

He lets out a small chuckle, and I punish him with a death glare. He knows. We're not best friends for nothing, you know. I just wish Ron wasn't so dense.

I can forgive his density sometimes however. Whenever he gives me that lopsided grin, praising me for how smart I am, and only when I've done his homework for him. Or when he defends me from Malfoy and his constant ridiculing. I think the time we spent together last summer helping with the Order made us closer as well. We were able to bond in a way we had never been able to before.

I stop to look out the window. The snow is starting to really come down hard now, and Ron is still nowhere to be seen. What on earth is he thinking?

Maybe he doesn't want to face me after what happened at breakfast this morning. I'm not one for being bold in terms of boys and relationships, but he looked positively dreadful. So, I encouraged him. . .and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I quickly walked out of the Great Hall not wanting to see his reaction at all, because I was inwardly cursing myself for being so stupid.

This is it. I can't take it anymore.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to go find him Harry."

Before I could even make my way upstairs to get my coat, Ron was walking through the door of the common room. He looks soaked to the bone from all the snow, and he's still wearing his Quidditch robe.

And here I am, trying to decide if I'm furious or relieved.

"Where have you been?"

He stares at me with a blank look on his face, as if he's trying to register what I just said.

He blinks a few times and finally answers, "Walking."

I shake my head in frustration. "You look frozen. Come and sit down."

He trudges slowly over to an armchair and collapses into it. I hear him mutter something about wanting to quit the Quidditch team, and then Harry allows the bad news to spill. Umbridge has banned Harry, Fred, and George from the team for fighting with Malfoy, even he though he completely deserved it. Ron sighs, looking close to tears.

I cross between the fireplace and the armchairs Harry and Ron are occupying. Ron looks up at me as I make my way to the window. There's so much I want to tell him; how proud I am of him, how he shouldn't give up.

How much I love him.

But I pass up the opportunity, resting my chin on the windowsill and staring out into the snowstorm. The Slytherin song plays through my head, and for once I force myself to agree with them about one thing.

Weasley is my king.

**fin.**

******------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ugh. Good? Bad? I don't know. It's my first time writing from Hermione's point of view. Thanks for reading. . .now let me know how you feel.


End file.
